conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Colere
| Died = | Origin = Sauifþor, Isokyria | Instrument = Vocals | Genre = ·''' | Occupation = per '''· ·''' '''· | Years_active = 2005—present | Label = Independent | Associated_acts = | URL = | Spouse = | Children = | Religion = None | Notable_instruments = }} Colette Leifsdottir (Isokyrian: ᚲᛟᛚᛖᛏᛏᛖ ᛚᛖᛁᚠᛋᛞᛟᛏᛏᛁᚱ, Kolette Leifsdottir; born February 11, 1984), better known by her stage name Colere, is an Isokyrian rapper, EDM artist, and activist. Originating from the underground Sauifthor club scene, Leifsdottir caught the attention of international listeners with her 2011 single What's Good For White? in which she criticizes then-Chairman Alexander White. The single, which created controversy within Isokyria and led to criminal charges being brought against her, reached #1 in the UK, US, Australia, and German charts. Because of the large amounts of media attention, the charges (which were defamation against the Chairman and promoting un-Nororist thought) were ultimately dropped but not without a lengthy judicial process. Leifsdottir has since continued her opposition to Nororism, albeit from the safety of the where she has resided since 2014. While in the UK, she has released two studio albums, C'est (2015) and SCK (2016). In 2017, she plans to release an album to be entitled Eydis Is A Lesbian. Early life Leifsdottir grew up in the lower-class neighborhoods of Sauifthor. Her father was a construction worker and her mother worked as a part-time factory worker. Their combined incomes left little for luxury which made Leifsdottir a target for bullying at Dolkir Junior High School. She would often skip school with her few friends and take part in the underground club scene, where drugs, sex, and alcohol were commonplace. It was about this time she was introduced to hip hop and electronica. Her parents were largely unaware of their daughter's activities until they received a notice of her school absences. After failing to incentivize her to start attending regularly, she was pulled out of Dolkir and enrolled into Brustor Academy, a girls-only school which focused on students prone to delinquency and truancy. Her grades improved substantially but she continued to be involved with the club scene, spending most of her free time there. She learned to rap by participating in rap battles with other artists. She recalls the difficulty of being taken seriously as a female rapper: "A girl rapper? No one ever heard of that. Especially not here in white Isokyria. I broke ground...". Her relationship with her parents became severely strained when Leifsdottir was arrested for public intoxication. She spent the night in jail and when she attempted to return home, her parents refused to let her in. She spent the next few weeks sleeping at friends' until she convinced her parents to let her come home, on the condition she began searching for a job upon graduation. In 2002, she graduated from Brustor and in keeping her promise, obtained a job bartending. Career 2005: Beginnings In her spare time, Leifsdottir worked on her music and at the encouragement of a friend, started performing at local nightclubs. While she was well-received, she was dissatisfied with the lack of gigs available and the low-pay they were offering. She compiled a CD consisting of what she believed to be her best works thus far, some of which would later become part of her first studio album, The Blue LP. She reportedly sent the CD to over 20 different labels, but only one responded to her: UK-based Bristol Records, who praised her emotion and vigor. She was offered a two-year contract which she accepted and immediately began working on her first album, quitting her bartending job. 2007-09: The Blue LP and rise to fame 2010-12: Ice and Fire and controversies 2013-present: C'est and move to the UK Discography Accolades Personal life Category:Isokyria